Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind: Das Originaldrehbuch
Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind: Das Originaldrehbuch ist ein offizielles Drehbuch von J. K. Rowling, für den gleichnamigen Film. Die Cover wurden am 1. September 2016 von Pottermore bekannt gegeben. Sie wurden vom MinaLima-Designstudio erstellt. Offizielle Zusammenfassung Der Magizoologe Newt Scamander will in New York nur einen kurzen Zwischenstopp einlegen. Doch als sein magischer Koffer verloren geht und ein Teil seiner phantastischen Tierwesen entkommt, steckt Newt in der Klemme – und nicht nur er. Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind: Das Originaldrehbuch, nach Motiven aus dem gleichnamigen Hogwarts-Schulbuch, ist das Drehbuchdebüt von J.K. Rowling, Autorin der heiß geliebten und weltweit erfolgreichen Harry-Potter-Serie. Dieses Abenteuer, mit seinen außergewöhnlichen Figuren und magischen Geschöpfen, sprüht vor Ideen und ist große Erzählkunst, die ihresgleichen sucht. Es ist für alle Filmliebhaber und Leser ein absolutes Muss – für eingeschworene Fans wie für jeden Muggel, der die magische Welt zum ersten Mal betritt. Der Film Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind kam im November 2016 in die Kinos. Geschichte Die ganze Welt ist in Aufruhr, denn der schwarze Magier Gellert Grindelwald treibt in Europa sein Unwesen. Während nach ihm international gefahndet wird, kämpft er gegen Auroren, die ihn umstellt haben. Mit einem einzigen Angriff schleudert er diese zu Boden, wo sie leblos liegen bleiben. Währenddessen kommt der Magizoologe Newt Scamander auf einem Passagierschiff in New York an. Dabei hat er einen Koffer, aus dem Geräusche kommen. Als er seine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung erhält, läuft er durch die Straßen New Yorks. Er kommt an einer Gruppe Menschen vorbei, die einer Frau zuhören, welche lautstark spricht und gestikuliert. Sie alle stehen vor dem Eingang zu einer Bank. Die Frau ist Mary Lou Barebone, eine No-Maj, die die Anführerin der Zweiten Salemer ist — eine Organisation die Magie bekämpft und die Hexenprozesse von Salem wieder aufbauen möchte. In dieser Menge rempelt der No-Maj Jacob Kowalski versehentlich Newt an. Jacob hat es eilig, da er in der Bank einen Kredit bekommen möchte. Er träumt nämlich davon eines Tages eine eigene Bäckerei zu führen. Währenddessen entkommt ein Niffler aus Newts Koffer. Er rennt unbemerkt durch die Menschen und stiehlt alle glitzernen Sachen, die er finden kann. Newt folgt ihm in die Bank, die inzwischen auch Jacob betreten hat. Porpentina Goldstein hat das Geschehen beobachtet und folgt nun Newt in die Bank. Jacob bekommt seinen Kredit nicht, allerdings findet er ein Occamy-Ei, auf welches er Newt aufmerksam macht. Newt disappariert zusammen mit Jacob in den Tresorraum, in den auch der Niffler eingedrungen ist. Dort kann Newt ihn einfangen, doch als das Sicherheitspersonal der Bank eintrifft, disappariert Newt zusammen mit Jacob ein weiteres Mal. Jacob der nicht weiß, was hier vor sich geht, nimmt Newts Koffer, den er für seinen eigenen hält, und entkommt damit. Tina Goldstein kann Newt aufspüren und ist entsetzt darüber, dass er Jacobs Gedächtnis nicht gelöscht hat. Daraufhin nimmt sie ihn mit ins MACUSA, wo sie selbst arbeitet um das Problem mit ihrem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten Percival Graves zu klären. Doch dieser ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt in ein Gespräch mit der MACUSA-Präsidentin Seraphina Picquery verwickelt. In New York geschehen nämlich seltsame Dinge, welche er bekämpfen muss, da sonst die No-Majs von der Zaubererwelt erfahren könnten. Beispielsweise durchbricht ein schwarzes Wesen eine Hauswand und verwüstet die Straßen. Aus diesen Gründen hört er Tina gar nicht zu. In der anschließenden Untersuchung wird festgestellt, dass Newt nun den Koffer Jacobs bei sich trägt, während der No-Maj mit den Tierwesen unterwegs ist, die Newt in seinem Koffer gehabt hat. Falls Newt seinen Koffer und seinen Tierwesen nicht schleunigst wiederbekommt, ist die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer in Gefahr, da die Nichtmagier durch die umherlaufenden Tierwesen auf sie aufmerksam werden könnten. Percival Graves steht außerdem in Kontakt zu dem jungen Credence Barebone, den er für einen Squib hält. Credence lebt bei seiner Ziehmutter Mary Lou Barebone, die sowohl ihn, als auch die anderen beiden Mädchen, die in ihrer Obhut sind, Modesty und Chastity, misshandelt, wenn diese nicht ihre Regeln beachten Graves setzt Credence unter Druck, damit er für ihn ein Obscurial findet, den Graves in der kleinen Modesty vermutet. Porpentina und Newt machen sich auf die Suche nach Jacob, die ihn dann in seinem zerstörten Haus finden. Aus dem Koffer sind einige Tierwesen entkommen, da dass Schloss nicht ganz intakt ist. Jacob wurde von einem Murtlap gebissen, der wie Newt erklärt, aber völlig ungefährlich ist. Der Murtlap hält sich immer noch in Jacobs Wohnung auf, wo sie ihn auch gleich finden und zurück in den Koffer sperren. Tina nimmt Jacob und Newt mit zu ihrer Wohnung, wo sie zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Queenie Goldstein zu Abend essen. Queenie beherrscht die Kunst der Legilimentik - sie wirft gleich am ersten Abend ein Auge auf Jacob. Sie arbeitet im Zauberstablizenzierungsbüro, während Tina früher Aurorin war. Jacob und Newt teilen sich in der nächsten Nacht ein Zimmer. Am folgenden Morgen betritt Newt seinen Koffer und fordert Jacob auf mitzukommen. Im Koffer offenbart sich eine fantastische Landschaft, in der zahlreiche magische Tierwesen leben. Jacob ist davon fasziniert und bewundert die Graphorns und auch die Bowtruckles. Etwas weiter hinten sieht Jacob einen schwarzen "Nebel", als er sich nähern möchte, hält Newt ihn davon ab. Anschließend machen sich die beiden auf die Suche nach den geflohenen Tierwesen und fangen sie wieder ein. Den abermals entkommenen Niffler finden sie in einem Juweliergeschäft und eine Erumpent-Dame im Central Park. Dabei werden sie allerdings wieder von Tina beobachtet, die die beiden in den Koffer sperrt und ihn in den MACUSA bringt. Dort muss sich Newt für seine Taten verantworten. Angeblich soll eins seiner Tierwesen den Tod des jungen Senators Henry Shaw jr verursacht haben. Newt kann an der Leiche feststellen, dass die Brandmale von einem Obscurus stammen müssen. Tina und Newt werden festgenommen und von Percival Graves verhört, da die beiden dafür verantwortlich sind, dass die No-Majs Wind von der magischen Gesellschaft bekommen. Außerdem wurde in Newts Koffer ein Obscurus gefunden, der Henry Shaw getötet haben soll. Newt erklärt, dass das nicht möglich ist, da der Obscurus von seinem Wirt getrennt wurde, und nun keine Kraft mehr hat. Doch Graves beharrt auf Newts Schuld und verurteilt ihn und Tina zum Tode. Tina wird hierfür auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, welcher langsam in ein Becken eingeführt wird, in dem sich ihre schönsten Erinnerungen spiegeln. Mithilfe eines Bowtruckles den Newt immer bei sich führt und einem Bösen Sturzfalter kann er seine Aufseher überwältigen, Tina retten und fliehen. Zusammen mit Queenie und Jacob besuchen sie den Pub Zum Blinden Schwein, wo sie sich Hilfe des Kobolds Gnarlak erhoffen. Dieser ist jedoch nicht daran interessiert zu helfen und hat es auf die Belohnung abgesehen, die der MACUSA auf Newt und Tina ausgesetzt hat. Das Quartett kann nun auch die letzten beiden Tierwesen, den Demiguise und den Occamy aufspüren und einfangen. Nun glauben sie, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist, doch der Donnervogel Frank signalisiert ihnen, dass Gefahr in Verzug ist. Diese geht von dem jungen Credence aus, der inzwischen seine Ziehmutter Mary Lou getötet hat und nun Graves seine wahre Identität offenbart. Er selbst ist der Obscurus, den Graves gesucht hat und er hat gelernt seine Kräfte einigermaßen zu kontrollieren. Er verwüstet nun das gesamte Stadtzentrum und wird dabei von zahlreichen No-Majs beobachtet, die fasziniert zusehen und Fotos machen. In einer U-Bahn-Station beruhigt sich Credence wieder. Newt versucht mit freundlichem Zureden Credence im Zaum zu behalten. Doch Newt wird von Percival Graves attackiert, der ihn nun bekämpft und demütigt. Dies provoziert Credence wieder so sehr, dass er sich erneut in den Obscurus verwandelt und Newt und Graves attackiert. Tina Goldstein kann rechtzeitig verhindern, dass die beiden dasselbe Schicksal wie Henry Shaw jr und Mary Lou Barebone erleiden. Dies gelingt ihr indem sie Credence gut zuredet, da sie ihn von einem früheren Einsatz als Aurorin kennt, Die Konversation wird von einer Aurorengruppe des MACUSA unterbrochen die den Obscurus angreift und augenscheinlich vernichtet. Nun greift Graves wieder ein und attackiert die gesamte Aurorengruppe und Seraphina Picquery. Zwar sind die Auroren in eindeutiger Überzahl, dennoch kann Graves sie alle bekämpfen und scheitert erst als Newt erneut seinen Bösen Sturzfalter freilässt, welcher Graves überwältigt und fesselt. Newt enthüllt mit dem Revelio-Zauber Graves' wahre Identität: Er ist Gellert Grindelwald, welcher lediglich die Gestalt des echten Graves annahm, um einen Obscurus aufzuspüren, den er für seine Taten benutzen wollte. Der Film endet damit, dass das zerstörte New York aufgebaut wird und der Donnervogel Frank Regen über die Stadt bringt, der die Erinnerungen von allen No-Majs verändert. Frank fliegt zu seiner Heimat Arizona. Dies war der eigentliche Grund warum Newt in die USA gereist ist. Er verabschiedet sich von Tina und betritt das Schiff mit dem er zurück nach Europa fährt. Auch Jacob verlor seine Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse und hat nun seine eigene Bäckerei, in der er Backwaren in Formen von Nifflern und Demiguisen bäckt. Die letzte Szene zeigt, wie Queenie den Laden betritt und Jacob anlächelt. In anderen Sprachen pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos: El guión original ru:Фантастические твари и где они обитают: Оригинальный сценарий pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam: O Roteiro Original no:Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne - det opprinnelige filmmanuskriptet en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay Kategorie:Drehbücher (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Kanonische Artikel